Barry Chuckle
'Barry Chuckle '''is one of the Chuckle Brothers and a main character in ''ChuckleVision, he was portrayed by the late Barry Elliott. Barry is more of a sidekick to Paul, as he is usually left to do all the work by himself. In earlier episodes he was more dumb and unaware of Paul misusing him but in recent episodes he is more smarter and is always aware of Paul slacking off. Barry is always doing all the work. In the episode The Great Outdoors from series 4, he is left to pitch the tents all by himself while Paul goes off and eats food. Later Paul says he didn't bring food, but then eats it behind his back. And in the episode Driving Ambition he leaves Paul to face Jimmy in the contest by himself. Even though Paul is mean to him, Barry still treats him well, one instance of this being in the episode King Of The Castle, where he didn't want Paul to get kicked out and so gave him a job. In real life he, Paul, Jimmy and Brian are brothers. Family For more relatives see Relatives Of The Chuckle Brothers. Lots of relatives are mentioned throughout the series including Granny Chuckle and her many sayings "You should have been in bed an hour ago" their mother is mentioned once or twice but not much information is released. One particular relative that appear frequently are "The McChuckles" who look just like Paul and Barry, but dress in scottish clothing and have a beard and an accent. They don't speak proper English usually some sort of gibberish language but occasionally some English pops out when they are explaining something. Their first known appearance was in the episode "Sport" from Series 1 where they play a couple of rounds of Golf. They have been featured in every episode of Series 2. The clip from Series 1 can be seen in the original title sequence for a few seconds. Many relatives appear in the episode "The Gathering" where they are sent aorund the world to find their relatives for a christening. Included are: Australian, French, Italian and American relatives. Barry is shown as the younger of the two in the series as Paul seems to remember Barry as a baby. He is usually selfish to Barry but occasionally he shows his soft side and comforts or helps Barry when he is upset. When The "ChuckMobile" is at risk of being sold Paul comforts Barry when he confronts an old photo and they both have an emotional moment. Appearance Barry has come and gone with the times just like Paul and he wore a Mullet hairstyle up to Series 5 when his fashion changed. He moustache isn't as bushy as Paul's and is much smaller and neater, his moustache was black coloured like Paul's up to Series 16 (2004) in which he shaved it off. By Series 17 (2005), it has returned but was smaller and was now white, to emphasise Barry's older age. In Series 3 he wore braces and he wore them up to series 5 when the fashion changed, he seemed to like Red and Yellow as he wore those colours a lot. Despite their being 21 series Barry has remained skinny throughout the whole series, he is well known for being very skinny and being able to see his ribcage quite visibly. This is shown in "Hotel Hostilties" when strongmen come in from the changing room, Barry comes out last and he shown to try and put on some muscles, but is instead shown to be puny and weightless instead, part of the scene's joke. Knowledge Barry is usually known as the stupidest of the pair, he comes out with most of the jokes and doesn't understand many things, which Paul explains for him gladly. Although in the early series he was dumber, he had his shining moments including when Paul left him to hook up the caravan in "Caravan Capers" he found a book holding it up read through it and said "Of Course" and managed to get it fixed. But in later series he seems to be the brainier one usually when Paul's plans go wrong, he usually finds a solution to them. When Paul and Barry think back in "Pride And Prejudice" when Paul is installing a wall when they are young, Paul got the ingredients wrong and when Paul went to go and have a cup of tea, he fixed it for him, making him think he built the wall. Although Barry's small-mindedness and general stupidity is prominent in the earlier series, as time goes on, Barry's intellectuality grows, particularly if he becomes aware to Paul tricking him, he will play along with his joke before outsmarting him afterwards. In the series, Barry is shown to have the skills for physical work, which Paul claims he can do, but is usually useless like Barry manages to pitch a tent with no trouble, but Paul struggles and ends up stealing Barry's tent. Whereas, Barry's drawbacks lie in the mental area of knowledge. Often when Paul asks him to get something, he will get the complete opposite or mistake something he said for something else for example when they go to the tap dancing studio, Barry brings in a bathroom tap on a string and starts jiggling it about, claiming it to be tap dancing. Also in "Antiques" when Paul reads the instructions to clean the painting, Barry misreads what he is saying ("Some light cleaning material" "Oh are we going to clean the lights as well then?") Catchphrases and Quotes "To You" (Barry usually says To You as Paul is saying To Me, he very rarely says To Me) "Oh Dear Oh Dear" (Barry usually extends it and Paul looks at him which put's him off.) "Helloooo! (Used as an extension of Hello) "He knows" (used most prominently in the first few series before the famous catchphrases came into regular use - Barry said this either to the audience or himself whenever Paul says something he finds ingenious). "It isn't, It isn't, is it?" (Used when the Chuckles don't believe something and the other person responds it is twice and yes at the end) "Of Course" (Occasionally used when Barry looks something up or sees something and remembers that is right) ﻿"It's one of those days/You're having another one of those days" (His regular catchphrase until Series 5, usually said after something bad happens to Paul, i.e: Gets his tie trapped in a cab boot or falls of a fence.) "You don't say, you don't say, you don't say, Who was it? They didn't say!" (Used on a phone conversation a few times) Silly Me Silly You! (Said when the Chuckles do something silly or clumsy, one brother says Silly Me and the other corosponds with Silly You!) "He Knows!" (used in series 1 and series 2 when paul says something clever) "It's very nice isn't it? It is very nice" (They often see this when see something they like, like something set up in the studio like the birdtable. Either of the brothers will start off saying the phrase and the other will finish it. This phrase is regarded as humorous because 'nice' is such a commonly used and simple word, it's made funny because the brothers can't say anything better to describe things they like.) "Ooohhhh" - Barry utters this phrase in quite a high pitched voice whenever he becomes scared by a situation i.e. if the brothers are in a spooky house or Barry has to attend the dentist, for example. Likes ﻿ *Sweets, when he is allowed them *Some work, but has to do it all because Paul says so *Gran The Van (She adores him and loathes Paul) *Chocolate Eclairs, Scones with Jam and Cream and Banana Custard (used by Paul to tempt Barry when they are in a cafe (In the Doghouse), which excites Barry until Paul confesses he ate them all) Hates * People cross with him and chasing him * Going to the dentist *﻿Scary stuff and ghosts *Gorillas *Paul tricking him *Paul's laziness *Barry is often shown to have a fear of heights, for example in A Case For The Chuckles, he is shown to be afraid when they climb out of the window, even though they are only on the ground floor. Category:Characters